1. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to the production of engineered fuel and to a process and system for producing an engineered fuel product that meets customer specifications for composition and/or combustion characteristics.
2. Description of the Related Art
The following descriptions and examples are not admitted to be prior art by virtue of their inclusion within this section.
It is known in the art that landfill-bound waste can instead be processed to form a fuel product that can be used as an alternative energy source to replace or supplement traditional energy sources such as coal, petroleum coke and woody biomass. Improvements to this technology are desired.